Brothers
by KingIradescense
Summary: "Shiro, you had better hope I don't win our bet." This is not a yaoi threesome. These are meant to be little cute things, maybe with feels. Updated randomly and in arcs. Don't like, don't read. Rated T for safety. Each piece is probably a cross between a drabble and a chapter.
1. Mephisto's Cat Act 1

**Hah, so I had this random burst of imagination when reading a fanfiction called "Rin vs Laser Pointers" by Evilneko101! So, here's this. I had no real plot in mind beforehand, just a little cute thing involving Rin, cats, and possibly an old lady.**

 **It's not in the Blue Exorcist One-shots because I'm going to make this a multi-chapter story, and doing it as a multi-chapter story. Hahaha, I feel like I'm going to have fun making this. Heads up, this will just follow my train of thought, so if it seems a little random (or maybe a little sadistic... Hah, I hate myself) then that's why. Maybe there'll even be feels. Hahaha, I'm going to involve Mephisto in this. TOO MANY HAHAHAHAs.**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **Note: These chapters will probably be told in uploads that are a cross between drabbles and actual chapters.**

* * *

 _ **Mephisto's Cat Arc | Act 1**_

* * *

Rin's POV~

 _Four Years Old_

Having a new body part above my butt was never a feeling I ever wanted to know. The same goes for being small, furry, and walking on four legs. But, it doesn't feel bad. It's... different, in a good way.

Am I afraid? A little. Worried? Not really. To be honest, I enjoy it. It got me out of the office, too.

I may or may not have broken a kid's wrist. But he deserved it! He was throwing blocks at Kita-san and making her cry! ...But I got in trouble, anyway... While we were waiting for Oto-san to come and talk to Miss Akiyama, I told her that I had to use the bathroom (I honestly did!), but for some reason I had the urge to just crawl out the window and run. Just run. So, I did.

Now, I'm just lost somewhere in a shopping district. For some reason, I'm not really afraid, like I said before... I'm curious, and my nose perks at almost everything! I never noticed all these wonderful things before and _ohmigod sukiyaki has never smelled so good!_

Eventually I wandered off into an alleyway, perfectly content with the way I was, but eventually I heard someone speaking.

"Here, kitty kitty..." I turned my head to see a man dressed like a clown.

 _Is he playing dress-up?_

I 'mreowed' at him and fully turned to face him, suddenly becoming still, and my tail pointing straight in the air. Off to the side, against a garbage can, I could see a blurred reflection of myself. All I could really tell was that my fur was some kind of dark color. Probably black, or a really dark blue. My attention turned back to the man before me, and I found myself so focused on him, almost entranced by his odd atmosphere, but... it was comforting. It's like I could sense that he wasn't going to hurt me. Maybe it was an animal thing? I don't know. His purple hair was an oddly comforting sight, and I found myself staring at his green eyes and the impish smirk on his face. I hadn't even realized how close he had gotten to me until there was pressure under the bases of my front legs, lifting me off of the ground and holding me in his arms, like a baby. I panicked a little and make a few sounds of discomfort, but he cooed gently at me, and I relaxed, and started to feel tired. Before I knew it, I was falling asleep, and as I did, I idly wondered where Oto-san might be.

* * *

I woke up groggily and slowly, to find myself on a comfortable surface and on something warm, and I didn't want to wake up.

My curiosity got the better of me, though, and I tried to stay awake, and focused on the tingling feeling in my spine, causing me to hunch my back. Something was stroking it, and it felt wonderful. I heard the man again, and looking up, he was the one stroking my spine, and I was laying on his legs.

I didn't notice when I couldn't feel the tail anymore, or when I felt heavier and tired. Or when the events of the past month came back to me.

Oto-san, Yukio-chan and I have been at odds for the last month... It's all just confusing and...

Warm drops started trailing down my face, and the man hugged me and patted my back affectionately as sleep slowly claimed me.

* * *

"Onii-chan, wait up!" Yukio called after me, while I raced ahead. "No way, Yukio-chan! You have to catch me!" I looked back Yukio chasing me, with a big, playful grin on his face. Oto-san came up while I was looking at Yukio, and scooped me up in his arms, and then Yukio, laughing with that big smile that forced him to squint.

It was happy.

* * *

~Third Person~

Mephisto gently stroked Rin's hair from his face, while keeping a hand on the child's forehead, with an unreadable expression on his face, before mumbling to himself.

"Shiro..."

...

...

...

..

.

"You had better hope I don't win this bet."

* * *

 **I think I wanted there to be an old lady that Rin goes to whenever he mysteriously becomes a cat that comforts him. But it can be Mephisto. I can make it work. Maybe. I dunno, this didn't have the amount of feels I wanted it to... I'M SO SAD T_T**

 **I hope you enjoyed~**


	2. Mephisto's Cat Act 2

**Hah, so, tbh, while I was writing the first Act yesterday, I already knew how I wanted to end it, so yeah. This particular one will only be four or five acts long, cuz' I might make little one-shots for it, but I will do other stories here involving animals or cute little things between the the half-brothers. I'm sorry, but I love Mephisto and Amaimon.**

 **I'll also be a little more formal with starting each Act. Nothing big, you'll see what I mean.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **Note: When I say genre, I mean particularly for that that drabble/chapter (and I'm just going to call it as is, a ficlet), and not in general. I'm probably going to take the genres off to accommodate, or something.**

* * *

Arc: Mephisto's Cat, Act 2

Fiction: Blue Exorcist

Genre(s): Hurt/Comfort, Angst

Characters: Rin Okumura, Mephisto Pheles, Amaimon

AU: Most definitely, but only slight.

* * *

 ** _Mephisto's Cat, Act 2_**

~Rin's POV~

 _Eight Years Old_

I'm not sure which I'm paying more attention to; the stinging in my eyes from the tears, or the tracks drying to my face and warming it, making the skin on my cheeks feel tight whenever I opened my mouth to suck in a few breaths every few seconds.

Eventually, though, when the crying had downgraded to sniffling and a few whimpers, I stopped hugging my knees and looked around. I hadn't even realized the sun went down, or that I was lost, but when I did, I started crying again, because I was afraid. I went right back to hugging my knees and crying into my pants.

So much, that I almost didn't notice the familiar feeling at the base of my spine. So much that I almost didn't notice how everything slowly seemed to become bigger. So much that I almost didn't notice the fur sprouting all over me. So much that I almost didn't notice an odd presence approaching, but it wasn't Oto-san or Yukio-chan. This is vaguely familiar, though... If I think hard, I think this may have happened before, but it was a different person.

But... that was forever ago, and it was just a dream! So... I'm asleep then! I can wake up and be in my warm bed back at the church **(A/N Rin is young so I'm not sure if he would say monastery or church, and even though he is young he doesn't call it home, because according to the AU I have put into effect, it doesn't feel like home)**!

Though... if this is a dream, I guess I can check him out, right? Right! This is a dream, so I'm totally safe!

I climbed out of the pile of clothes, with my shirt still draped over my head, to look at the person approaching. It was a person dressed really weirdly, though I wouldn't know what most of that clothing would be called. He does have green hair, though, a lollipop in his mouth...

My eyes half-shut as I focused on his eyes. They looked like the other man's eyes. Maybe they're related, or they know each other..? Didn't quite matter, though, since he noticed me and started walking over to me, focusing his own eyes on me.

"I guess you're the one that Brother wanted me to find?" He titled his head as he asked out loud. Maybe his Brother was the man from before?

Regardless, I could only meow in response. When he lifted me up and held me in a position like he was going to burp a child (but didn't pat me on the back or anything, just kept his hand there) and _jumped onto a building and after that started jumping on more buildings and oh my god this guy is so cool!_

"I'm not sure if I quite understand why Brother is interested in you, but he asked me to take care of you for a little while, so..." He shrugged. His monotone voice was a bit hard to listen to, with the way he kind of droned, but... he didn't seem to want to hurt me, or anything like that.

He suddenly stopped, and I looked around to see where we were.

In front of a giant candy store.

I mroewed in excitement, as he walked right into the store that had closed for the day, opening the locked doors without a problem, though it didn't look like it would ever swing on its hinges the same way ever again.

* * *

Pure bliss wouldn't even describe the way I felt right now. We had just had a ton of expensive candy that I never had before, we played tricks on random people passing by, and so many other things that I can't even describe, and now, I'm relaxing in a pile of plushies in a toy store. I guess it must be for rich people, cuz' there's a whole section dedicated to plushies with heated pads on the inside, but I opted to the furrier ones without the pads. My own body heat warmed them up, and I'm completely buried in a circular pit filled with them. Off to the side, I could hear Green (I decided to call him that, cuz' his hair's green and I don't know his name...) figuring out the phone booth. After awhile, he started speaking.

"Yes, he's fine, Brother. From what I've observed, he seems to be fine." He paused, and I heard mumbling, so I could only assume that someone on the other end was speaking. Green responded, "Yes. As far as it may go, he seemed to enjoy himself greatly." He turned more towards the phone, and I peeked out of my pile.

Maybe I should go find a mirror. I don't even know what I look like, and even though it may just be a dream, I'd like to know what I look like. After several cat stretches, and a quiet squeak of a yawn, I headed off, in a heroic quest for a mirror.

There was a labyrinth of toys, the ball pit of doom, the mountains of cash registers, and finally, the locked gate, named the men's room. Lots of soldiers have been lost along the way, and some have given up, but I have made it to the place that may or may not have the reflection glass called a mirror!

I pawed at the gap between the door and the floor, really unsure of how I would actually get past the door.

 _I came all this way for nothing..._ I mewled a little sadly, sat down, and stared at the door, trying to figure out some way to get through. I heard Green's slightly alarmed voice and quick footsteps nearing, though. "Rin? Rin!" I guess he's not a native Japanese speaker. Though... how does he know my name? ..It's probably just because it's a dream. He's a figure of my imagination, so I guess he should probably know my name, unless I purposely didn't want him to know. Do I not want him to know? It's a dream, so I don't think it really matters.

He turned around the corner, easily passed the registers, came up to me, and picked me up by the base of my forelegs and held me at arm's length.

"You're a mischievous little thing, aren't you?" His voice seemed a bit softer all of a sudden, and it left me confused. "Why did you leave?" His early blank stare just didn't seem so cold anymore, not that I had been afraid of him or anything, but I mewled again and looked at the door. His gaze followed my own, shrugged, held me over his shoulder with one arm, and went right in there.

It was dark, and the cleanness of the room was unnerving. It almost looked like a bathroom horror scene right before the murder happened, guessing by what I've heard some of the older kids talk about. They said it was scary, and something about dread. I think I'm feeling kind of the same way. I tried to mewl again, but right at the end it became a high-pitched squeak, shut my eyes, and found myself clinging tightly to Green, perhaps even piercing the skin a little. Green noticed, and just flipped the lights on. I dared to open my eyes open, just a bit, and although it was still a scary room (now it reminds me more of a hospital room), I felt more comfortable, especially now that Green had taken to holding onto me with both arms as he headed over to the mirror, and turned to face them. My claws unhinged a little bit as I turned around and relaxed in his arms so I could check myself out in the mirror.

I was colored a bit oddly, but if I saw myself in a pet store, I would definitely get me.

"You look like the Chesire Cat. It would be cool if you had evaporation skills like he did." Green noted to himself. I don't know what the Chesire Cat is, but I'm kind of a shiny grey color with blue stripes, so I guess that's what he or she looks like.

"You're a tiny little thing, aren't you?" Green noted again, and I mewled again in agreement. I wasn't a large or intimidating cat. When I looked at my own eyes, though, I found myself entranced. The blue color looked royal; and people had noted that before, that my eyes were such a shade of blue that they looked royal, but I had never before noticed it until now. Or maybe I just want it to look royal, and my dream is granting me that wish as long as it can.

Before long I had turned away from the reflection and started nuzzling into Green's chest, and started purring into it as a thank you for the dream. I needed it, after the past year. Oto-san and Yukio-chan have always been out and about for the last year, and the clergymen are always busy and brushing me off... so I started beating people up so they would notice me again. Oto-san was both angry and disappointed in me... and actually raised his voice a little, saying about how he didn't have time to deal with this while he was so busy. Yukio-chan (can I even call him that anymore?) was angry at me for making Oto-san feel that way, and called me a bully... and I ran. I ran, and I ran, and I ran, and found a place to curl up and cry.

...Then when did I have time to fall asleep in my bed?

The question was soon removed from my mind, as I found myself mewling and whining into Green's chest, and I felt something soft around me, but the warmth of Green's chest was still there. I didn't care though, and I again didn't notice when I felt heavier and the world around me wasn't as big as it was before. I just stayed and enjoyed the silent comfort and reassurance of being able to cry in front of this stranger that cared to spend time with me.

* * *

I yawned and sat up in bed, but I felt so comfortable and didn't want to get up. Eventually though, I opened my eyes. Yukio-chan had probably already left, so it was likely I wouldn't see him for a long time, and a feeling of loneliness crept into my heart. The fact that I was able to even dream that... at the time, it felt great, but now I'm back into reality and I felt alone again.

A brush against my arm caught my attention, and I realized that I was hugging two plushies close to my chest, had a key hanging around me neck and a small bag was hanging off the side of my pants. The plushies looked like bear versions of the man from before and Green. The key around my neck had a small card attached to it, saying _Come if you need us_. Last of all, I checked the bag. Inside there was chalk, an old book, a stack of paper, a pen and a pencil. There was also another note inside.

 _You should probably hide this stuff._

They had already earned my trust.

For the time being, I left the satchel and the bears between the wall and the bed, which were even more hidden by all the junk that I had stuffed under there over time. The necklace was easy to hide, because of how big it was. It would easily be hidden by any kind of shirt I wore.

I headed downstairs, and the church was still empty. Maybe they had gone somewhere? There was yelling outside, though. I carefully opened the front door just a crack, and Oto-san, Yukio-...Still don't know if I can call him chan anymore... and the clergymen were conversing with two confused looking police officers. Oto-san was yelling at the officers... something about 'Why can't you find my son?' or something like that. Yukio was looking fearful and crying. The clergymen seemed concerned and backed Oto-san up. The yelling was starting to scare me. I had heard Shiro yell a little yesterday, but it was nothing like this. Nothing this severe. There hadn't been this much _anger_ in his voice, yesterday.

"Oto-san...?" I whispered quietly. Yukio apparently heard me, looked and saw me, his eyes grew big and wide, and he tugged on Oto-san's pant leg. "Onii-chan came back!" And he pointed directly at me. Oto-san looked up and saw me, and a look of relief washed over his, and the clergymen who had a delayed turned-around's, faces.

"Rin!" Oto-san took great, long strides towards me, and lifted me up in a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're safe..." His hug slackened a little, but he didn't bother with letting go. He gave a short sigh, and then held me out at arm's length. It didn't feel too different than what Green had done.

"Don't you ever scare us like that again!" He gently chided me, and then brought me into another hug. Yukio ran up and Oto-san put me down so he could talk to me.

"Onii-chan! I was so worried!" Then Yukio (I guess he is -chan to me, then... I can't believe I worried him...)-chan hugged me tight and started crying on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, Yukio-chan..." I hugged him back. The clergymen grudgingly apologized to the police, and they left with annoyed expressions and murmurs, but the clergymen didn't care, and they came up as well.

The warm group hug that followed brought tears to my eyes.

...

...

...

I've decided.

I may not be able to have Yukio-chan's or Oto-san's or the clergyman's constant attention, but that's fine, as long as I have at least some of their concern and love. If I can really trust Green and the other man (I think I'll call him Purple), then if it becomes too much for me to handle, then I can always go to them, right?

If I can figure out what door the key is for.

"Onii-chan?"

"Yes?"

"What's this?" He poked the key through the shirt.

"Just something I found."

"Oh." His grip tightened just, a tiny bit.

Like he was afraid of losing me.

* * *

 **I started tearing up towards the end of writing this; this took me a total of like, 5 hours to write. I kept getting sidetracked, getting up, and staring off, though, cuz' the creativity wasn't really flowing... so I just dug and wrote this in random burst.**

 **I hope you enjoyed!**

 **(P.S. There may or may not be a future one-shot about Rin's cat adventure for a mirror that details it more).**


	3. Mephisto's Cat Act 3

**I spent maybe... 2 hours writing this during school, though for most of that I was dazed and trying to think of what to write next without it being useless blabbering. Also, I doubt that I need to list anything but the name of the arc, since I listed it in Act 2. In the future, I'll try and be more orderly about it.**

 **Also, I think I might just go back and correct the grammar in the Spiderweb chapters. They're long gone from my doc manager, but it shouldn't be too much trouble.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Note: I think I try to sound mature by occasionally using big words or sounding cryptic (this has been always on my mind) but it just ends up sounding incredibly stupid when I go back and read it. What do you think?**

 **Also, be aware of probable OOCness, (IN CASE YA DIDNT NOTICE).**

 ** **Warnings: Slight sexual reference (it's just a part that takes place in an alleyway next to a club, it's very momentary and nothing actually happens, [is very momentary even grammatically correct?] and, as per usual, bits of profanity. Rated T probably covers that, though.****

* * *

~Rin's POV~

 _10 Years Old_

"Nngh!" The key hit the wall with a rather unsatisfying, dull click when it bounced off the cheaply-painted wall, and collided with the floor, only to skid a few times before coming to a complete stop. Two years, and I know - or am strongly hoping - that the last encounter must have been real (I'm not really sure about the first encounter; it's a little blurry around the edges, if you know what I mean).

Another thing about the past two years.

I can't figure out what door the key is for. The key was tried in every door outside the monastery that I could get to (without worrying Oto-san or Yukio-chan... I still feel bad about having run away previously).

Although, the last time I saw Green, it _was_ rather far away... but it couldn't be in the monastery, since I already know where all the doors in the monastery lead. But... if it means I can meet one or both of them again...

So, with a new goal set in mind, I returned the key to its place around my neck and held the bears close to my chest with one hand, while holding the satchel with the papers in it with the other hand. _I gotta do this, if I ever wanna see either of them again..._ With one arm hugging the bears tighter to my chest, and my fist tightening around the satchel's strap, I went across the hall and trekked downstairs. Only one of the clergymen was there, and he was busy sorting out some documents in Oto-san's office, most likely with his permission. It wasn't too hard to slip into the kitchen without gaining the clergyman's attention.

I quickly checked the refrigerator, which was thankfully, only half full. All of it was fresh, though, so if I said I was going to go shopping it would be believable enough, right?

When I taped the note to the refrigerator, I felt guilty, but determined to meet Green and possibly Purple again. Once the note was up and I was sure the tape wouldn't peel back and fall off, I double-checked the clergyman's location, who was still in Oto-san's office, not looking any less busy than he was previously. After that, I went to the front and put a light coat on (it's late November, and though I usually find myself at a rather comfortable temperature, whether it be the coldest night in winter or the hottest day in summer, I think Oto-san and Yukio-chan might worry if my coat is still here by the time they get back...), and was very careful in opening and closing the door, so I would remain under the clergyman's (I gotta learn the guy's name, or else I'll just keep calling him 'clergyman'!) radar, and, luckily, I succeeded.

It didn't take too long for me to reach the end of the 'comfort zone', which was about a half-mile relatively circular-area, with the monastery as a pivot-point, in which I knew every nook and cranny of. Once I reached it, though, I froze up and stared out at the unfamiliar territory. All I really knew about this 'new land' was the face value of it, which wasn't very comforting.

Doubt crept around the corners of my mind, trying to lull me with words that I don't know whether were truth or lies.

 _They're not real._

 _You will fail, and Oto-san will be disappointed in you._

 _You'll hurt Yukio-chan again._

 _Don't be a bother and just turn back now!_

I thought a heard a bell ring, a a voice, louder than the rest, overpowered - and practically dissolved - the voices of doubt.

 **What if Green and Purple are out there, waiting to see you again face-to-face, and you don't go because you're afraid of a simple thing such as failure?**

Just like that, they were all gone, even the one that had just spoken. Gathering up all the courage that I could, I braved a step forward.

And another step.

And another step.

And another step.

I paused, and looked around. The lack of knowledge about the area was still unnerving, to say in the least, but it was actually rather refreshing to be in the unknown for once.

* * *

By nightfall, I must have been at least 6 miles off from the edge of what had been my comfort zone, if I really had been wandering in the same direction the entire time. Along that whole way, I tried the key in every door I came across, even residential homes. I was yelled at, and once or twice someone threatened to call the police on me, but it was worth a shot, to be perfectly honest.

"I probably..." I took a breath, observing the alleyway around me, which was by a club, trying not to focus on the guilt that had already crept deep into my bones, wondering how Oto-san and Yukio-chan are doing (I wonder if they've even noticed by absence yet; they _are_ still really busy all of the time...). It had started to rain enough to get me considerable wet and a bit colder than I was previously. "I probably should've turned back a lot earlier..." I glanced upwards, already knowing it was night.

The fear had begun to fully set in, to the point that I didn't hear someone approaching me from behind. Their presence was unfamiliar, and I would've already been running if I had known that it was there.

* * *

~At the Monastery~

~3 in the Afternoon~

~Yukio's POV~

I took nearly all of my willpower not to just pass out on one of the pews once me and Oto-san reentered the monastery. Oto-san walked in after me, chuckling to himself. "Yukio, you didn't have to push yourself so hard." But I have to, so I can become an exorcist as soon as possible and protect onii-chan! ...Was what I wanted to say, but I was so out of breath I couldn't necessarily voice it the best. But I didn't have to, since Oto-san had apparently read my mind through my expression.

"Rin would freak out if he saw you like this. Probably would punch me a couple times for me letting you push yourself so hard." He stroked the graying hairs on his chin a few times, before heading to his office to speak with Izumi-san. Meanwhile, I shrugged and sighed at the same time, opting to find onii-chan.

"Onii-chan!" First, I checked the bedroom. Other than onii-chan's bed being a few inches away from the wall, nothing noted as to where he might be. After that, I checked the kitchen, and I don't know if I became worried or relieved when I saw the note on the refrigerator door. I should just wait for him to come back... It's onii-chan after all. As long as he's sealed, no demons will be coming after him, and he _is_ excellent in hand-to-hand combat, even if it's all based off of street-smarts. Besides, he wouldn't go too far. Right, he should be fine!

My reasoning didn't do much to dissolve the knot that had formed in my stomach.

* * *

~7 in the Afternoon~

4+ hours.

4+ goddamn hours.

Where could have onii-chan gone!? It was a simple shopping trip!

Multitudes of scary possibilities kept popping into my mind, but I found most of them just blankly passing over my conscious mind as I stared out the window, hoping he would miraculously appear just like he did two years ago. Oto-san had left about half an hour ago to the police that onii-chan was missing, and hopefully get some help in searching for him. I hope onii-chan's okay...

* * *

~Alleyway by the Club~

~10 at Night (Present Time)~

~Rin's POV~

Someone - or someTHING - grabbed me by the shoulders and twisted me around to face him (thank god it was a person), who was just a 30-40 year old man who had a somewhat creepy, elated expression on his face. Out of surprise, I had ended up dropping the satchel and the bears out of surprise, but they were temporarily forgotten for this instance.

He definitely was not a day over 40, but he was clearly drunk, judging by his appearance and the way he carried himself (as if the reeking stench of alcohol didn't explain enough).

"You look like a healthy one, lil' boy." The odd statement was just the fear icing on the fear cake, but it only got worse as he kept one hand on one of my shoulders and used the other to use his fingers to trace my jaw, slowly getting lower but stopping at my waist. I'm trying not to tremble at this point, while assessing how well it would turn out if I fought him. Then, he brought my head to his shoulder in a quick, not-so-fluid motion and spoke, his ragged breath tickling my ear.

"Let's see how well you do in bed, hmm?" It dawned on me, and without thinking, I shoved him away from me the brick wall, and tried to run, but in my stupidity, kept slipping on the slick asphalt, which was already slimy from the trash.

"Come back here, you little shit!" With a well-aimed swipe, he grabbed the back of my coat and slammed me into the wall as well, keeping me elevated against the wall with his firm grip. Black spots filled my vision, and the wind was knocked out of me, while my entire torso seared in more pain than I should have been in. Though it was easy to assume why it was happening, which was simply a rusty nail sticking out of the wall.

I'm not trying to downplay the pain. I can actually feel the nail touching my insides. Thank whoever is listening that the nail was small and only a small bit off the tip had actually been sticking out of the wall, or something incredibly worse could have happened. If something incredibly bad didn't already happen. Hopefully not.

Something clicked, and I could just barely see, through my swimming vision, the man hold a pocket knife a few inches away from my throat. He was... enraged. But there was a sadistic grin on his face, too, which left me in more fear than before. I looked back up, and I saw a familiar head of green hair over the man's shoulder, looking on with the blank face I remembered him to have.

"Gre... Gre-en?" I forced the words out. The man with the knife appeared confused and looked over his shoulder to see Green standing behind him. The sheer appearance probably startled the man, as he dropped me (causing the nail to leave a cut along my back, somewhat deep; if I wasn't already feeling so numb, I would've been screaming and crying at this point. There are tears on my face, though...) on the ground to face Green.

"Who-Who're you?" Green remained silent, but sidestepped so that his body blocked off the nearest exit from the alley. He appeared calm as ever, swishing a lollipop back and forth in his mouth. In the man's drunken stupidity, he failed to notice that his best chance at escape, should anything happen, had been taken away from him.

Even as Green moved to block off the entrance, the man kept shuffling his feet to continue to fully face him, leaving me in his peripheral vision. A few moments later, he tried again at getting an answer from Green. "Are you gonna do something?"

Green shook his head and spoke at the same time, while looking at me from the corner of his eyes.

"Not me." The sadistic grin that had been on his face had blown back in full force, even worse than before, as he had begun to face me again.

"He will." Green pointed behind the man, but before he could turn around, an pink, patchy umbrella impaled the man through the chest. Sputtering a few squeaks, the man traced the umbrella with his gaze, ultimately seeing what appeared to be his heart speared on the end. A moment later, the umbrella completely withdrew, and somehow, the heart was returned to its location in the chest, though the damage had clearly already been done when the man fell over, dead. I looked to see Purple behind him, holding the somehow-clean umbrella in his right hand, swinging it rather casually on his index finger, as though he hadn't just killed somebody.

Both of their gazes went to me, and the last I could do before I completely lost consciousness was pull myself off the nail, and I felt myself quickly sink to the ground as the world and the searing that had been so numbed that it was reduced to a stinging tingle had faded out.

* * *

 **Aaaand cliffhanger. I didn't intend it to be, but I ran out of time. Besides, this became pretty long for a ficlet, so... Yeh.**

 **Note: Rin is only 10, so during the fifth grade I figured he would probably still refer to Yukio with these affectionate terms, and the same towards Shiro, especially because of the guilt and the fear that had been growing on him to disappoint them so badly that he lost their concern and love.**


	4. Mephisto's Cat Act 4

**Heh, sorry this took a little longer than the other updates. I was a little short on ideas and had to restart it once. Sorry if this is a little short, but I just need a filler for the next act, or possibly two. I think after this I should skip straight to age 15, but maybe I should do 13 and then 15? I dunno.**

 **Warnings: Uhh... None that come to mind. I don't think I put any profanity in this, but I might have, so... just be wary, I guess.**

* * *

~Continuing Directly From Previous Act~

~Rin's POV~

My vision slowly cleared, and, bleary-eyed, I glanced around to try and see where I was. Although it was an incredibly beautiful room, filled to the brim with toys, I was starting to become afraid. I have no idea where I am. There was no one else currently in the room with me, though, so I deemed it safe to conduct a more invasive search. When I stood up, however, a sharp pain in my sine caused my legs to buckle, and I mewled in pain.

Wait...

Mewl?

A glance down at myself told me that I was small, furry, and probably a cat again. I guess I didn't notice since I probably did it while I was unconscious or maybe because I'm kind of getting used it to, now... Regardless, another sharp pain attacked the same spot, which had started throbbing in pain. I frantically mewled again, starting to shudder and otherwise lying lump to try and not use the injured part. Purple came into the room suddenly, in a hurried manner, and came straight over to the couch I laid on and knelt beside the couch I was on, quietly cooing and rubbing the back of my neck to calm me down.

It was rather effective. I started purring, and in those moments of bliss I lazily wondered what happened after I tried to run away from that weird man from the alleyway before.

...

They hit like an 18-wheeler.

Purple murdered someone.

Green was an accomplice.

...

I guess Purple noticed my distress, because he sat down next to me and moved me to relax on his lap, in a gently and caring way. It practically radiated off him. Well... If he killed the man... it was probably for a good reason, right? Someone so caring wouldn't kill for no reason, right? Only for something really important... And besides, the guy was a creep who was going to do something awful to me...

Right.

Being so wrapped up in my thoughts, I didn't notice when the leather ring slipped over me head and relaxed around my neck, slightly tightened so it didn't hang lose. It wasn't uncomfortable or strangling, though. Meanwhile, unconsciousness threatened to take over, and I became scared. I don't want to leave Purple and Green yet! Not after what I went through to find them!

My purring was replaced with mewling again, and Purple started cooing me. Green quietly slipped into the room and sat down next to Purple, occasionally running his nail carefully down my spine, whispering to Purple in gibberish. I feel like I should be able to understand it, and I can catch little pieces of it here and there, but I can't understand the conversation at all, before finally addressing me in Japanese.

"It's fine, Rin. We'll be there, even if you can't see us." He spoke in a gently but still somewhat placid tone. Purple spoke after him. "You'll always have be safe and loved. You'll always have a home here. For the time being, though, it's time for you to go back to the monastery."

And the world faded out, and I was no longer afraid of leaving, not knowing of what was to come for the next five years.

* * *

~Back At The Monastery~

~Yukio's POV~

~6:00 in the Afternoon~

I felt sick. As of yesterday, I was too worried to eat. I didn't sleep last night, either. This morning, and at noon, I tried to eat something, but I just couldn't. My sudden lack of appetite was appalling. Oto-san had come back at dinnertime to, begrudgingly, at the urging of the other clergymen who were still out searching from me, and the officers, head back and take a break. Once he arrived, Izumi-san went out to take his place.

Now, we're just sitting at the dining table, like we have been for awhile. There was nearly no sound whatsoever, and it bothered me. Onii-chan would have, at the least, probably started a conversation. But he's not here to do that. It's almost scary, this silence. Not as scary as Onii-chan being missing.

Oto-san's expression was unreadable. His eyes had blanked out, and he had a grim grown that amplified the creases on his forehead, as though he had aged by decades. I don't blame him in the slightest.

A quiet sound brought us both out of our thoughts.

It came again.

...

Someone was ringing the doorbell (furiously or excitedly, I don't know).

Oto-san and I both went to the door. He was so out of it that he forgot to check the peephole before he opened the door. A police officer stood there, with a sniffling, red-faced, tearing Onii-chan at his side. "Rin!" Oto-san's eyes almost popped out of his head, and picked him up to hug him tight. He didn't notice when Onii-chan flinched a tiny bit, but the moment after he returned the hug. Oto-san turned to pick me up as well, crushing us in his bear-hug. But Onii-chan didn't seem to mind.

I didn't, either.

"Onii-chan?" My voice was barely above a whisper.

"Yeah, Yukio-chan?" His was hoarse and tired.

"Where were you?"

He thought hard and his eyes clouded a little, but then, a few moments later, he let out a slightly frustrated grunt and his eyes cleared as he stopped trying to remember.

"I don't know."

* * *

 **Oh daer, that was short.**

 **G'night everyone, I have to go to sleep. Screw school, but regardless.**


	5. not a chapter

**I know this isn't an actual story update, but hear me out. I'm typing this on my phone so it's going to be short. I've decided to expand to other sites, and will be moving all my anime fanfictions to a site called** **over this coming weekend. Also, do not expect many updates in the near future, as my attention is currently on my ROTG story, the Undertale story, and the recent Wolf Among Us story. Please understand. If you would like to adopt a story, PM me as soon as possible. However once you do, I will be permanently taking it off my account, regardless of whether you decide you don't want to continue it.**

 **Please understand. Sincerely, ScarletAlexia**


End file.
